


Wild Tiger

by Leyna



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Digital Painting. Injured Kotetsu lounging around Barnaby's place, based on a Episode 9.





	Wild Tiger

[](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/wild_tiger_by_leyna55-d4o393q.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Kotetsu Kaburagi aka Wild Tiger. This is just an unbeta'ed sketch painted for anatomy, colour and lighting practice. Based on a screencap from Episode 9 of the show.
> 
> In the screencap he's wearing trousers and shoes. I thought painting legs and feet might be good practice, and fun (and then regretted making that decision. Why are legs and feet so hard to paint?). It was also a challenge for me to paint an anime character in something like my usual style. Originally posted to Livejournal.


End file.
